


Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite

by BananaNeko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Hormones on the Rampage, Internet porn, Lemon, Mild Hand Jobs, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puberty, Twincest, Written by Fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaNeko/pseuds/BananaNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…In which Len is supposed to be asleep.</p><p>Rin creeps downstairs every night, so she could surf the net for things she isn’t supposed to look at – and apparently, she thinks he doesn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite

**Author's Note:**

> The summary pretty much explains it, I think.
> 
> If there’re typos, apologies, I wrote this at four thirty in the morning.

Well, it was stupid. They were supposed to be twins, but they said girls grew up faster than boys – and for once, they were right.

Len just couldn’t seem to fathom why she started to refuse to go in the bath with him then, like she’d been doing for the past twelve years. He was such an ignorant little idiot.

But well, it was a little too early for him, Rin knew. His voice wasn’t supposed to crack until fourteen.

He was also going to grow hair on his – well, _there_ – and blow up _there_ , according to the Internet.

Not as in, the head. But _that head_.

Of course, she’d always wondered why his dick was so small. It finally made sense.

She’d tried to imagine a big thing on a naked picture of him in her head, but just couldn’t figure out how he was going to walk properly with so many objects hanging between his skinny legs. She’d just have to wait for it to grow and see, she’d decided.

Now they were thirteen.

One more year to go before he caught up.

Meanwhile, she was sick of changing her tampons. She sometimes almost wished she’d been the boy.

* * *

 

She sat up in bed one night after listening to Len’s regular breathing for a while, blinking in the darkness. It was her usual routine; she’d wait for him to fall sleep, and then fetch her laptop and tiptoe downstairs to the couch. The deal was always orange juice and a bit of juicy porn to do away with her stress of the day.

Only hours ago, they’d been watching PreCure (their favourite anime show since they were about four) on the TV – or rather, Len had. He was practically throttling the couch cushion when Cure Flora got down to counter-attacking with her Crystal Rod. Rin just sat there with him because she felt sorry for him.

She couldn’t imagine _what_ he saw in a girls’ anime, other than pink ribbons and rainbow beams – she still couldn’t even figure out why he liked it when he was _four_. (He did sound a bit like Cure Heart, but that was far from the main issue.) If _PreCure_ was his idea of inspiring – how could he possibly imagine what she saw online while he was fast asleep? It’d probably sick him out, alright.

Reaching under the bed, Rin felt around for her laptop. She frowned slightly – where was it? She was quite sure she’d put it just out of sight, within reach…

She gave a yelp as the lights were suddenly switched on, covering her eyes. ‘…!?’

Len made his way back onto the bed, staring flatly at her.

‘If it’s your laptop, it’s on your desk.’

Rin blanched. ‘Y-You didn’t look into it, did you!?’

He shrugged.

‘Len, tell me you didn’t… You really shouldn’t!’ He was too young for it…

Instead of replying, he crawled over to her side of the bed and locked his arms around her waist. Rin stiffened in surprise as he rested his chin heavily on top of her shoulder.

‘L-Len what are y –?’

‘Your password hasn’t changed for three years, Rin,’ he said. His cool breath fluttered against her earlobe. ‘It’s _banana smoothie_.’

‘ _You_ …!?’

One of his arms went up to the barely present bumps on her chest, gripping her like a snake, and the other arm went down lower to her hips. And lower. He rubbed at the spot between her legs, over her night slip, receiving a gasp from her.

‘You know, I’ve always wondered what was down there?’

Rin took a shuddering breath, trying to stay calm. This was Len, right? He was still thirteen, right?

‘M-Me too, Len… Uh, I was thinking maybe we’re different after all, and…’

He pulled her onto his lap on the bed, her back pressed to his chest, locking her down with his arm. He curled his other hand into a fist, and moved it in grinding circles against her crotch.

‘This is how they do it, isn’t it?’ he mumbled.

She squirmed in discomfort. ‘Len, s-stop…’

‘Let me try it on you. It’ll be better than _watching_.’

‘You idiot –’

She struggled in his hold as he pushed her slip up to her waist and squeezed his hand inside her panties. His hand scuttled down and groped at her private part, making her gasp again. ‘Len!’

He rubbed at her, rougher this time, tugging her panties down to her knees.

‘ _Uunhh_ …’

He fingered the soft cushioning around her cleft, as if mapping their shape. He smiled.

‘…Meow,’ he whispered into her ear. Her cheeks stung.

His fingers found her clit. He felt it, running his index finger along her moist length. ‘Does this feel good?’

He pinched it, and gave it a yank.

Rin moaned, hips bucking up. ‘Nn’aaah!’

He gave a pleased sound and tugged it again. He tickled her entrance. She struggled, whining as the unfamiliar sensations went corkscrewing into her lower stomach – she just wished he’d kept the lights off, it was so embarrassing! ‘Ngh, Len… _aahn~_ D-Don’t…!’

He hungrily explored her around while she panted and squirmed in increasing discomfort, his blunt fingers scrabbling at her feminine sex, holding her down while he satisfied his curiosity. Puffs of steam left her lolling mouth. Rin clenched her teeth, moaning in involuntary pleasure. ‘S-Stop… _nnghh_ …’

Nothing had ever felt so _good…_

…Until something that felt like a giant, bony tampon suddenly shoved itself up her sex, way too deep. Something burst. She gave a sharp yowl of pain, recoiling.

Len’s eyes widened. ‘Shit…’

Rin snarled at him, nursing her aching entrance. Her face was like a tomato. She couldn’t believe it. He actually went –!

He let her go.

She scrambled around to face him, cheeks burning. They stared at each other, one breathing hard, the other one not so.

‘A…Again,’ she growled.

He paused for two seconds; and then a dirty smirk spread across his face, sinking into his eyes in a sordid shade of light blue. Rin stared at him slowly and finally realised he was _nothing_ but innocent. Why – _of course_! She should have guessed why he’d be watching a girl’s anime like his eyes had teeth. She should have guessed from the day her underwear started disappearing from her drawer, only to appear again several days later.

He was just a better actor than her. She’d been so _convinced_ he was a kid…

‘Nope.’

Her mouth fell open.

Len languidly collapsed onto his back on his side of the mattress, folding his arms under his head. ‘No,’ he repeated.

‘J-Just one more…!’

‘Beg.’

‘No!’

He closed his eyes briefly, and then opened one to stare at her with a sly look. ‘Do it yourself, I’ll watch.’

Her face turned even redder.

‘Go ahead… Want me to switch off the lights for you?’

Rin glared at him; he was such an asshole!

She watched him lounging there like a smug cat, chewing her lip in annoyance, and almost considered climbing onto him and giving him a good idea of what having an elder sister meant – no matter if it was by just a few seconds. She was thirsting for vengeance.

But then she remembered he was still thirteen.

She’d just be wasting her effort.

Her eyes wandered down to the lump in front of his pants. Her fingers twitched. Would it hurt to try…?

He lazily reopened his eyelid to gaze at her.

She quickly looked away.

‘Well… I guess I can wait until you catch up,’ she mumbled.

‘Goodnight Rin.’

‘G…Goodnight…’

He coolly rolled onto his side, turning his back to her. ‘Don’t let the bedbugs bite.’

She could have sworn he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I’ve always thought… Everything sounds so incredibly wrong when you read about PreCure. xD
> 
> Don't ask me how he sounds like Cure Heart.  
> ...Ugh, TOO MUCH PINK. I’m gonna puke already @_@


End file.
